Orgullo
by Razhelle
Summary: …Porque era orgullosa precisamente no lo admitiría…/ ¿porque no se pone celosa? ¿Que pasa con ella?/ lo que no sabia mako es que Korra se tragaba sus celos por su orgullo pero no durara mucho tiempo... parte 1: ¿quien gana? MAKORRA 100% celos de Tahno, Iroh y...?


Hola fanáticos y fanáticas del Makorra mucho gusto de seguro no me conocen pues soy Razhelle y soy una re-fanática de esta pareja, son tan lindos y en especial porque la actitud de Korra se parece a la mía, así que estaré escribiendo por aquí, espero ser acogida.

Bueno todo paso… un día viendo los comerciales haciendo zapping salió lo de Korra, automáticamente dije: "lo tengo que ver" y así fue… y pues me súper encantó, en especial Mako, *cof, cof* que diga la trama, la trama es tan buena eso me gustó.

Basta decir que mako se pondrá celoso con cada chico que se le cruce a Korra en especial el arrogante de Tahno.

**Será un TWO-SHOT o THREE–SHOT (no creo que esa palabra exista) bueno**

**DISCLAIMER:** "La legenda de Korra" no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores solo escribo para contentar mi imaginación: 3

* * *

_**Orgullo**_

…_Porque era orgullosa precisamente no lo admitiría…_

_Parte 1: __**¿Quién gana?**_

Ya habían pasado 6 días después de la derrota contra Amón, Korra le había devuelto sus poderes a casi todas las víctimas, sin embargo, le faltaban unas cuantas personas, era tarde para continuar ese día así que decidió dejarlo para otro. Se dirigió al templo aire para poder descansar, las cosas con Maco se habían vuelto tensas y algo confusas ya que después de que Mako le dijera "_Te amo"_ y se besaran, no había vuelto a pasar, todo era igual, la relación que llevaban era como la de dos buenos amigos, Korra tampoco podía acercársele mucho, siempre estaba ocupada con las cosas del Avatar, sin embargo se supone que un beso y un "Te amo" deberían marcar la diferencia, después de la derrota de Amón, Mako se había vuelto extrañamente popular, era seguido por muchas chicas, eso sin duda la molestaba pero simplemente no lo admitiría por su orgullo.

Se quedó pensando en las cosas que pasaron con Maco, lo amaba, de eso no cabía duda pero no quería ser ella quien diera el siguiente paso, siempre era ella y esta vez era el turno de él, después de todo el amor es de dos.

Suspiró de resignación, se dejo caer en la cama, giró su cabeza en dirección a la ventana para ver como el cielo se tornaba de un tenue color naranja, se acordó, abrió sus ojos como platos parándose a una increíble velocidad para después salir disparada como una bala fuera del templo, casi se le olvidaba, había quedado con Tahno (creían que diría Mako XD) para devolverle sus poderes, quien ansioso esperaba hace mas de dos días, tal y como le había dicho Korra.

-Naga… - llamo a su amiga perro-oso polar, se subió en su lomo y emprendió su camino

Mako quien iba a visitarla, la vio subida sobre el lomo del animal dirigiéndose a quien sabe donde con tanta prisa, levanto su mano y pronunció su nombre en señal de saludo

-Korra ¿com…?- ni siquiera lo había escuchado, parpadeó un par de veces confundido girándose en dirección por donde había salido Korra, ya la había perdido de vista, donde estaría ahora, optó por esperarla.

.

.

.

Por fin llegó al gimnasio donde Tahno la esperaba impaciente caminando en círculos, este al percatarse de la presencia de Korra, retorno a su habitual pose egocéntrica de "soy lo mejor".

-Te tardaste un poquito, supondré que estabas tan ocupada con las cosas del avatar – hablo con ironía, esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro le sacaba de quicio a Korra, pues encima que le hacia el favor de devolverle su agua control seguía siendo igual de arrogante, pero sus pensamientos cambiaron cuando escucho un… - Gracias, Korra – por parte del maestro

Fue tanta la sorpresa que dejo salir una sonrisa, quizá después de todo si había cambiado un poco.

-No hay de qué pero tendrás que dejar a un lado tu orgullo y arrodillarte para que te devuelva tu agua control – soltó una risita de burla al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Tahno, quien obedeció, en realidad no era necesario que se arrodillara pero lo que fuera por humillar un poco a ese egocéntrico.

Coloco su pulgar en la frente y pecho de Tahno, miró al cielo y sus ojos empezaron a brillar, 3 segundos después, Tahno se paró con duda y con extrema concentración se fijo en uno de los charcos que había hizo un movimiento de manos y el agua se torno hielo, estaba tan feliz ¡por fin había recuperado su agua control! Y todo gracias a ella.

Sin darse cuenta la estaba abrazando, Korra quedó estática pero sonrió entendía esa situación de no tener el control sobre los elementos, Tahno sin duda estaba muy agradecido, se separan después de unos segundos, la miro fijamente para después decirle;

-Avatar Korra, sin duda eres increíble – y ahí fue cuando, una forma curvada en sus labios, parecía, sí, no se equivocaba, era la primera sonrisa sincera que le dedicaba el maestro de agua.

- Gracias – contestó, luego salió corriendo de ahí, claro, debía presumir que tenia su control devuelta no sin antes salir casi gritando un "Gracias a ti".

Ahora así estaba a su limite, entrar en estado avatar era cansado para ella, quizá para el antiguo avatar, no, pero ella no era un Monge y paciencia no precisamente su virtud mas desarrollada.

-Naga, vamos a casa – indicó, subiéndose al lomo de su perro-oso polar de un salto.

.

.

.

Y ahí estaba el, esperándola ¿Por qué se demoraba tanto? Llevaba más de media hora sentado ahí, ya se estaba impacientando y si… ¿le pasaba algo? ¿Si era algo importante? Y el no estuvo con ella, sin embargo todas esas preguntas se esfumaron cuando vio a Korra asomarse, se levanto y fue hacia ella.

-Korra – sonrió feliz por verla de nuevo, ya no necesitaba contenerse las ganas de abrazarla por lo que hizo.

-M-mako – se sorprendió al sentir sus cálidos y fuertes abrazos alrededor de ella - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te vine a buscar – aun no la soltaba y no estaba en sus planes hacerlo - ¿Dónde fuiste? En antes pasaste pero a velocidad luz y ni siquiera te diste cuenta de mi existencia – esto lo dijo algo frustrado mirando para un costado

-Lo siento es que estaba apurada – se disculpó colocando sus manos en su pecho haciendo circulitos con su dedo índice poniéndolo un poco nervioso

-b-bueno no importa – no le gustaba mostrar su sonrojo por lo que siguió mirando a un lado - ¿irás mañana?

-Tengo que ir, no me queda otra – se podía distinguir un tono irónico en su voz – que aburrido

-No importa, te acompañare

-Que gracioso eres, igual tienes que ir – sonrió – mhhm ¿Mako?

-¿Si?

-¿hasta cuando piensas soltarme? También tengo cosas que hacer ¿sabes? – Hizo caso omiso a las palabras de la Avatar – Mako es en serio, ya suéltame – pidió en un tono de voz no tan suave

-No quiero, me gusta tenerte cerca – le susurro al oído, haciendo que a Korra se le pusieran los pelos de punta – jajaja mira como te pones – soltó una pequeña risa haciéndola enojar

-No te burles – se quejo y ahora sí sacó las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo a un lado, yéndose no sin antes sentir algo sujetarla fuertemente de su muñeca jalándola haciendo que se diese media vuelta y después sentir una presión sobre sus labios, eran cálidos, pues no era un maestro de fuego por gusto, puso firmemente sus brazos alrededor de su cintura acercándola mas, ella puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello, y así continuaron hasta que su necesidad biológica de respirar interrumpiera, quizá continuar pero Korra se separó de él dejándolo con la tentación, quiso reclamar pero no lo dejó pues le dio un corto y fugaz beso en la comisura de los labios para luego irse.

Ella sabia como molestarlo y esa era una de las formas, aun así le encantaba du forma de ser, honesta, directa, leal, valiente y extremadamente terca.

.

.

.

La noche ya había llegado, cenó con Tenzin y los demás maestros aire como siempre, estaba en su habitación, descansando, había una hoja de papel den el piso, en vez de recogerla con la mano como toda persona normal esta vez quiso usar sus inexpertos conocimientos de aire control para levantarla, solo llevaba 4 días practicando y después de todo no era tan difícil, ya estaba dominando ese elemento, satisfecha por su proeza decidió salir, bajo por la ventana cayendo ligera cual pluma, quiso intentar una vez mas deslizarse y fluir en ese extraño conjunto de paredes de papel de arroz, después de todo fue lo primero que le enseño Tenzin y todavía recordaba el trabajo que le tomó, así que decidió volver a intentarlo.

De un solo movimiento de manos hizo que una ráfaga de viento moviera todos los paneles, y se metió…

Y… ahí estaba él, no se resistía las ganas de verla de nuevo, se sentir su cálida respiración, sus brazos, sus frías manos, de ver esos hermosos ojos celestes cielo, de sentir sus labios, y pensar que hace dos minutos estaba practicando para el pro-bending, agarró sus cosas y se dirigió al templo aire donde creía encontrarla dormida pero no, ahí estaba ella.

La veía moverse con majestuosidad, elegancia, una facilidad, ninguna parte de su cuerpo rozaba el ligero panel hecho de papel de arroz parecía un pétalo que fluía con el viento, daba vueltas y vueltas sus pies se movían al compás de de sus brazos, giraba y esquivaba como si estuviera bailando, faltaban unos pocos centímetros para que terminara y salió de un giro impulsado por el aire, cayendo gentilmente de pie en el suelo, simplemente quedó maravillado, nunca la había visto hacer eso, se veía tan… calmada y serena, en otras palabras no parecía Korra.

La sutil sonrisa que llevaba mientras lentamente dejaba sus pies en el suelo, bueno se sentía realizada, es decir, ella la más imponente, fuerte e impaciente avatar había logrado calmarse y "fluir" como una hoja, satisfecha quiso intentar algo a más grande escala, estaba a punto de crear una esfera de aire así como lo hacia su antecesor el Avatar Aang, ya le faltaba poco.

Mako no podía ver que era lo que hacia Korra pues estaba de espaldas, al no oír nada decidió llamarla o por lo menos acercarse a ella, así pensó en darle una sorpresa… gran error

-¡Korra! – la llamó, bastaba con un solo ruido para sacarla de su concentración la esfera de aire al poco tamaño que había llegado se expandió en un vorágine (así como en el agua cuando caen gotas y se forma un circulo pero en el aire) haciendo que el aire levantara algunas hojas y ramas, incluso las ropas de Korra y Mako.

Mako solo alcanzó a taparse el rostro con el antebrazo para que no le cayera el viento en los ojos, cuando los abrió pude ver la cara de Korra, y esta no se veía muy feliz, estaba frustrada.

-¡Mako! – Lo regaño - ¿tienes idea de lo que me costó formar esa esfera de aire? – sin duda estaba molesta

-Lo siento – sonrió con culpa

-¿lo siento? Con un "lo siento" no arreglas nada, tendré que empezar de nuevo – bufó cruzándose de brazos mirando a otro lado

-Pero no es mi culpa que te distraigas tan rápido o es que acaso soy una distracción para ti – sonrió de lado

-En primer lugar no deberías estar aquí – ahora si lo miró – y… no, no eres una distracción para mi

-¿Así? ¿Esta segura? – se acerco a su rostro estaba a centímetros de tocar sus labios

-Completamente – afirmó "_resiste Korra, resiste_" se daba ánimos mentalmente "_tu puedes_" algo que a veces podía ser más fuerte que sus sentimientos era su orgullo - ¿Lo ves? – "_ya ríndete_"

-¿De verdad? – susurró dejando caer su aliento en el rostro de Korra _"No, Korra no caigas, esta vez no, sé fuerte"_ – esta vez rozó sus labios con una suavidad y bueno pues ¿quieren saber qué pensaba Korra en ese momento?... "_Al diablo, solo bésalo"_ y así fue, no resistió más…

Jaló a Mako de su bufanda acercándolo a ella para besarlo finalmente, y no se conformaría con eso si no que ahora era su turno de torturarlo, lo besó con una dulzura y suavidad que ponía Mako impaciente, lo hacia demasiado lento, luego se desvió de sus labios a la comisura y de ahí a la mejilla y después al cuello, lento y rozando la pálida piel del pelinegro, disfrutaba cada sensación que pasaba Mako, lo sentía temblar, y tensarse, rió bueno pues Mako tampoco era fuerte en eso, tomó el rostro de Korra con sus manos y la obligó a besarlo, Korra hizo caso y ya cuando el beso se tornaba mas apasionado se separo de el, fijando sus manos en su pecho ejerciendo fuerza, Mako se molestó con esto y tomó fuertemente a la morena de la cintura con su mano izquierda y con la otra tomo su nuca acercándola a él, y así fue ahora quien tenia el control era él, pero algo que solo ella sabia era que cuando ella hacia algo en especial Mako siempre se ponía nervioso y decidió hacer eso.

MAKO P.O.V

¡Por fin! Ahora yo tenía el control, solo ella es capaz de hacerme sentir así, cada roce con su piel hace que quiera mas de ella y cada vez que me besaba lento no lo podía soportar, sentía como un fuego por dentro de apoderaba de mi, frustrado tome el control, la besaba con fuerza y ella me correspondía de la misma manera, pero sentí la yemas frías de sus dedos en mi pecho, había levantado mi polo y puesto sus manos en ellas y ¡ni siquiera me di cuenta! Me recorrió un escalofrió y sentí una corriente eléctrica correrme por todo el cuerpo, sus dedos fríos fueron subiendo y ahí me quedé estático ahí aprovechó para separarse de mi, ¡Diablos! Como odiaba que hiciese eso.

FIN DEL P.O.V

-¡Korra! – la llamó molesto separándose de ella con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, pero sus brazos seguían aprisionando su cintura.

Por otro lado la avatar sonreía satisfecha, siempre funcionaba, le gustaba ver esa expresión, la de Mako todo sonrojado y tenso, sin querer soltó una risa

-¡qué es tan gracioso! – se quejó

-jajaja tu cara, mira que lindo te pones – y era cierto solo Korra hacía que se pusiese así, cada que la sentía cerca a él su corazón empezaba una carrera.

-bueno, el juego puede ser de dos – sonrió con malicia acercándola

-Ups, mira que tarde es – Korra quien ya había dominado un poco el aire control, saltó impulsada por el viento escapándose de sus brazos, aterrizando suavemente unos metros más lejos.

-¡Hey! Eso es trampa, no se vale – se quejó

-¿Qué? ¿No te alegras que haya dominado el aire control?

-no si significa que puedes escapar de mi – se cruzo de brazos cerrando sus ojos

-pero… - sintió una presión contra sus labios abrió los ojos y era ella – también puedo hacer esto – y en efecto ni siquiera la sintió, sonrió de lado aun en el beso, lo abrazo del cuello y le susurro – buenas noches Mako

-buenas noches Korra…

.

.

.

Ya era de mañana, se levanto con pereza de su cama, definitivamente no soportaba estar en una sala con un montón de reporteros y sus molestas cámaras sin mencionar al montón de gente que estaría esperándola ahí para hablar de sus vidas y quien sabe que mas, tomo un refrescante baño y se vistió, esta vez no llevaba la ropa de siempre, sino que esta vez debía ir con una ropa "especial" no precisamente vestidos, hoy era la entrevista al Avatar, y sinceramente no tenia ni las mas mínimas ganas de hacer eso.

Se vistió con una musculosa celeste con bordes en piel blanca, con cuello al estilo chino, y una falda larga azul marino, que estaba cortado al lado, dejando ver un poco su pierna, unas botas cortas azules y bordes blancos haciendo juego con su falda, sus muñequeras y sus habituales coletas a los lados y el resto de su cabello estaba suelto, no le gustaba vestirse así pero que se le iba a hacer.

-¡Korra, alguien te busca! – fue distraída por el grito de Pema

Se dio una ultima mirada al espejo se arregló un mechón de su cabello y bajo, Pema le indicó que aun seguía en la puerta, se dirigió a ella

-¡Korra! –"_esa sonrisa arrogante, cuando no_" pensó…

.

.

.

-¿Debería ir a verla? – se preguntaba el maestro de fuego – quizá no, bueno hubiera pensado en eso antes de venir aquí, ya estoy aquí no me queda otra que saludarla… ¿eh? Y ese ¿Quién es?...

_Continuará…_

* * *

**_Prox… parte 2: celos _**

Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado ¿reviews? Se agradecería mucho y pues tengo otros proyectos en mente pero este lo escribí de inspiración momentánea asi que… bueno NO ME MATEN SE ME QUEDO MAL gracias por leer

Espero poder subir pronto la conti solo si les gustó


End file.
